


Les gens les moins recommandables

by eristem



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristem/pseuds/eristem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensées de katniss à la fin des combats au capitol...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les gens les moins recommandables

**"Pas étonnant que j'aie remporté les Jeux. Ce sont toujours les gens les moins recommandables qui en sortent vainqueurs."  
-Katniss Everdeen, L'embrasement.**

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me bats. Prim est morte alors que je me suis battue pour elle fut une époque. Peeta me déteste et il est la deuxième personne pour laquelle je me suis battue. Je ne sais plus pourquoi me battre. La vengeance? C'est une idée, je ne suis pas une personne assez bien pour arriver à pardonner. Je ne suis pas une personne bien, Glimmer et Marvel pourront vous le dire, ils en ont fait les frais. J'ai survécu deux fois aux jeux, deux fois dans des jeux où le but et de tuer, je dois avoir un don pour ça...


End file.
